One Plus One Equals One?
by albe-chan
Summary: A series of drabble-y oneshots for Cowah's lovely challenge. All Remus/Sirius, all with varying levels of SLASH. Rated for later installments. RLSB. SLASH. SEX. Challenge!Fic.
1. Chapter 1

**One Plus One Equals…One?**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Rated for possible sexual content, violence and language. Reader discretion is advised. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidence and I will not be held responsible! Thanks!

_**WARNING:**_ WILL CONTAIN SLASH (male on male)!! Ye be warned

**Author's Note: **a challenge from and for Cowah, by me!! Prepare for SMUT, SLASH and SEX. (Though not necessarily in this installment) Cheers!

XXX

Introduction

"Hello." Sirius Black looked up expectantly and came face to face with a softly smiling boy, about his own age, with intriguing, deep amber eyes and poorly cut brown hair.

"Who're you?" The boy looked taken aback slightly, but didn't cease smiling.

"Remus Lupin." He stuck out his hand. "And you are…?"

Sirius made a little noise of disbelief. _Everyone_ knew who he was. "Sirius Black."

"Well Sirius, it's nice to make your acquaintance. Looks like we're going to be dorm mates!" Remus then proceeded over to the next bed, where a bespectacled, messy-haired boy was unpacking. "Hello," he chirped.

Sirius rolled his eyes, but somewhere, deep down, knew he and this Lupin fellow were going to get along famously.

XXX

Light

"Padfoot!" A groan escaped the dark-haired youth's mouth and he shoved his head more fully into his pillow. "Sirius?" the voice repeated, slightly softer and much closer now.

"What?" he groaned, popping one sleep-encrusted eye open and looking at his second best mate in the entire universe.

"It's sunrise!" Sirius continued to look up at him blankly through his one eye, and Remus' face fell a bit. "You told me last night you'd watch the sunrise with me…"

Sirius looked over his shoulder out the dormitory window. "It's not even light out."

Remus barely restrained an eye roll. "That's because the sun has yet to rise. Now get up, ponce, you _promised_ me." He yanked Sirius' covers off and poked Sirius until he got up the energy to get up. He yawned hugely, absently noted he'd only gone to bed some three hours previous.

They made their way up to the Astronomy Tower slowly (as Sirius wanted coffee but Remus refused to allow a trip to the kitchens for any, claiming they would miss the best part) and finally settled themselves at the eastern side, leaning contentedly on the railing. "So when's the sun supposed to rise?" Sirius asked, already bored.

"A few minutes. Trust me, Pads, it'll be worth it."

A few minutes of silence passed, and just as Sirius was about to speak again, Remus tapped his arm to quiet him. It had begun. A faint glow of pink on the horizon grew, until after seeming seconds, the very ridge of the sun kissed the sky, lighting it with every shade of orange and pink and shadowy purple as night tried to cling to the sky fruitlessly.

"Wow," Sirius breathed, and Remus smiled across at him. Their eyes met, and they gazed at each other in rapt fascination as the sunrise painted their faces half in colour, the other half in shadow.

Then without pretence, Sirius leaned in and captured his friend's mouth. They kissed, tongues roving and exploring cautiously, both afraid any sudden movements might break the spell the light had woven. Finally they parted, gasping fresh morning air.

"Well. Not what I was expecting, but you were right Mooney. It was _definitely_ worth it."

XXX

Dark

The sky was littered haphazardly with stars, shining jewel-like on dark velvet, and Remus watched his breath plume away from him in the frosty night air. He loathed transformations in the winter. The chill of winter always made him cold, bone deep, and when he awoke the next morning, he undoubtedly was shivering and in even more pain than normal.

Yet it was his lot in life, and he accepted it. So as he made his way down to the Whomping Willow, the moon shining merrily and oblivious over his shoulder, he made sure he had brought the extra blanket.

"Mooney." The gentle voice brought him out of his shock, and he smiled at his friends, who had been waiting under the Invisibility Cloak and now stood, visible, in the moonlight at the foot of the Willow with him.

"You know, you don't have to-"

"We know," said Sirius grinning. He sobered slightly, as much as Sirius Black can curb his smile. "We want to Mooney."

The next morning pushed away the darkness despite the sun hiding behind clouds that promised more snow. Remus woke up, feeling warm and content and exhausted. Suddenly his mind snapped back into place. He should be shivering cold and half frozen. He shouldn't by lying in complete warmth in the bleary morning light feeling replete. "You awake Mooney?" asked a slightly husky voice, thick with exhaustion.

"Padfoot?" Remus sat up, immediately regretting it, and strained his eyes in the dark interior of the Shrieking Shack.

"Christ Mooney, lie back down you sod… You're bleeding!" Remus caught the faint gleam of light in Sirius' eyes.

"What are you still doing here?" Remus murmured as Sirius' gentle fingers examined his side wound. It didn't feel horrible, thankfully.

"I was about to go last night, after we brought you back here and you passed out, but then you were shivering and cold…so…I stayed. Are you mad?"

Remus smiled and his hand found Sirius' in the dim half-light. Suddenly it didn't seem so dark anymore. "No. Never."

XXX

**Author's Note: **there's my first three drabble-shot thing-ers…YAY! Hope everyone liked them… Cheers!


	2. Chapter 2

**One Plus One Equals…One?**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Rated for possible sexual content, violence and language. Reader discretion is advised. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidence and I will not be held responsible! Thanks!

_**WARNING:**_ WILL CONTAIN SLASH (male on male)!! Ye be warned

**Author's Note: **a challenge issued by and for Cowah, by me; part two!! Prepare for SMUT, SLASH and SEX. (Definitely in this installment XD) 'There's goes my hero, he's ordinary…' Cheers!

PS. - Cat is in dedication of one of the kittens I had. He died last night (he got really sick awhile back and never fully got over it). :( Be at peace Champagne Supernova.

XXX

Cat

"Hey Pads, we should get a pet, don't you think?" Remus Lupin asked, surveying the little flat he and his quasi-longtime lover and friend had purchased together. It was filled with slightly dented, very bachelor-esque, mismatched furniture in patterns that shouldn't match but somehow still worked together. The floor to ceiling bookshelves were crammed past capacity with books, most of them slightly tattered and well worn and the lights were dimmed. It felt like home so utterly and completely that a smile was wrenched from Remus before he could think to stop it.

Sirius Black frowned slightly but his eyes were smiling. "Why would you need an animal running around here when you have me?" He prowled over to his boyfriend and slid his arms around the lycan's middle, pressing their bodies together as his lips found the sensitive junction between neck and shoulder. Remus felt the telltale quickening of his heart as his breathing sped up.

"Because," he panted, trying to remember the arguments he had marshaled before he'd started in on this conversation, "a house isn't really a home without a pet. Please?"

"Hmm," Sirius murmured, still contemplating as his hands slid lower to cup Remus' arse and grind their pelvises more firmly together. "A dog, yeah? That doesn't sound horrible."

"I was thinking actually a cat maybe," Remus murmured while his lover nipped playfully at the milky column of his throat. Suddenly Sirius was three feet away from him looking outraged. "What?"

"A _cat_? Why would you want some snooty, stinking cat?"

"I like cats. They're smart. And cute."

"What the hell am I? Chopped liver?"

Remus' brow wrinkled. "No," he said coolly, "but if you don't shut up now, you'll be eating liver for dinner. Outside in the rain."

"Sorry Mooney," Sirius murmured immediately. "But honestly, love, a _cat_?"

"Yes…and…well there's this little stray around the corner, and he's just so cute, Sirius, and he was _starving_ to death…"

"_You already got one_!?" Remus disappeared into the bedroom and came back with a tiny ball of orange fluff in his arms, smiling slightly sheepishly. Sirius glared at the yellow eyes that looked insolently back at him and growled unconsciously. If he'd had hackles in his human form they'd be rising.

"Be nice," Remus chided gently, putting the ball of ginger fluff in Sirius hands. The Animagus held the kitten up to eye level and sighed as his heart melted a little at the pathetically adorable face that peered back at him. "Fucking cat," he grumbled, passing the animal back to Remus.

The lycanthrope simply grinned, knowing Padfoot would never deny him something if it made him happy, and set the little kitten on the floor. "Stop grumbling," he said softly, stepping back toward Sirius as the little ginger fluff ball pranced to the couch and leapt nimbly onto it to curl into a ball. Remus put his arms around his lover and Sirius pulled him even closer. "Besides, you know you're going to love having pussy in the house."

Sirius grinned. "Alright, I'll give you that. But I still don't trust that fucking thing." The kitten glared and made a chirruping sound at Sirius. "You're going to owe me big for this Lupin…goddamned cat…"

Remus grinned and tugged his boyfriend back toward the bedroom. "Let me start making it up to you then."

XXX

Dreams

"No…no… Get away…I don't want…no…NO!" Remus Lupin sat up in bed, sweating so much that his shirt was sticking to his body, but freezing to death, his teeth chattering with his chills. For a second, only enough space in time for his thundering heart to pump once, the dream lingered into reality, and he shrank away from the dark figure next to his bed, cowering in fear.

"Mooney?" the soft whisper broke the clinging spell of the dream and Remus suddenly could make out the familiar features, twisted into lines of worry.

"Sirius," he breathed. Without thinking or weighing the pros and cons of his actions, he suddenly had his arms around the startled Animagus, who tentatively hugged him back.

"You were dreaming," he whispered so as not to wake the others. "Just a dream."

Remus couldn't help his response to the reminder of the already fading night terror. He burst into tears like a goddamn woman. If Sirius was startled before, it was nothing compared to how he felt now, as Remus clung to him, his normally perfect composure broken as he sobbed into the red and gold striped pyjamas. "Remus? Remus, what's wrong? Why are you crying? Oh please don't cry, it's okay, I promise. I'm here and everything is okay…" Remus couldn't control the flow of scalding, salty tears and was grateful for Padfoot' bracing words of comfort and the gentle strokes of his almost-soft hands up and down his back.

"I'm s-sorry," he blubbered, pulling back slightly and trying to stem the flow of moisture from his eyes. He felt like an imbecile and a dark blush spread over his cheeks, filling in the blotchy redness from his crying. "Ohh, I've w-wrecked your sh-shirt!"

Sirius snorted, disregarding this last comment. "Mooney what the hell? What happened? You were moaning in your sleep and thrashing around like mad before I could wake you up!"

"B-bad dream," Remus muttered evasively, still wiping the trickles of moisture from his eyes.

"D'you want to talk about it?" the brunette asked softly.

"No," replied the lycan, a little too quickly to be believable. Sirius merely settled himself more comfortably and waited. "I…I dreamt that…" Remus looked down at his hands, embarrassed. "I dreamed that I was being bitten. Again." Traitorous tears welled up in his eyes and he wiped at them furiously, though others raced to spill down his cheeks.

Sirius' warm fingers were touching his face then, smoothing away the tears and a curious trickle of heat seemed to leak from those over-gentle fingers, right through Remus skin and into his blood stream, heating his body. Suddenly his breathing was uneven for a different reason than lingering fear or crying-clogged sinuses. "Sirius?" His voice sounded strained and shaky even to himself.

The Animagus cocked his head to one side and Remus gasped in a breath, noting that his friend was far too close for innocence. "Do you think you can get back to bed Mooney, or d'you want me to stay with you?" The waft of Sirius' warm breath made Remus shiver.

"Stay."

They settled side by side under the covers of Remus' bed and the lycan tried not to read too much into the gesture as Sirius put his arms around him. "Go to sleep Remus," the brunette murmured into his ear even as Remus' eyelids drooped. Somehow, having the other youth so near was more comforting than mere silly words could express. "I promise, I won't let you have any more bad dreams."

The lycanthrope smiled softly. "Thank you Paddy."

"Sweet dreams Moonshine."

XXX

Breathe Again

Remus Lupin couldn't breathe; he couldn't speak; could hardly fucking _think_. It was too much. His lungs were screaming at his numb brain to take a fuckin breath, but somehow he just couldn't. It had never been like this. Never.

Deceptively soft lips dragged over the cords standing out in his neck and a rough voice, deep and guttural from the influx of hormones, rasped deliciously against his ear. "Breathe babe. Fucking breathe, I don't need you to pass out on me."

Remus managed to gasp in sweet oxygen and his lover chuckled, tongue sliding from between those sinful lips to trace the shell of his ear. "Fuck!"

"Yes, that's what we're doing darling," that same voice replied. Remus wondered in some remote part of his mind how his lover could sound so calm, so collected while he fucked him senseless and thoroughly. "And Jesus fucking Christ you're amazing…"

The lycan whimpered, arching as his toes curled with his mounting pleasure and the headboard beat a faster, more violent rhythm out against the wall. "Come for me," that sexy, velvet voice commanded softly right against Remus' ear, his boyfriend's breath hot and sensual against his skin. It only added fuel to the blaze within him that reared and danced, completely out of control.

Rough fingers slid down his shaft, stroking and fisting him in time to the frantic thrusts and Remus could feel his lungs burning again from a lack of air. Sirius Black grunted above him and Remus felt the hot explosion, hotter than the fire that ripped through every cell in his body even, of his lover's seed bursting in the depths of his rectum, and the calloused fingers clenched spasmodically around his member and Remus too lost himself to a haze of colour and intense heat as ecstasy wracked him.

The first thing he was aware of was his lungs gasping mouthful after mouthful of blissfully cool air, and Sirius panting above him, still holding the bulk of his weight aloft on trembling arms. His boyfriend collapsed beside him, both trying to control their frantic hearts. "Fuck me," the Animagus managed after some indeterminable time.

Remus only smiled. He felt limp and sated and his throat was raw from the screams of pleasure he didn't remember making. He could breathe again.

XXX

**Author's Note:** so this came out relatively good I think. I need to get back into the habit of writing more often (I sort of have this new boy in my life and it's a bit distracting trying to talk to him as much as possible, leaving me away from my fan fiction computer, but no worries, I'm gonna make a concerted effort now I have my flash drive; he actually read one of my fics and I haven't scared him off yet! LOL He said it was 'very graphic but also hot' so that's good) because I know how you all like your updates nice and speedy. I AM trying. Really. But enough of my jabbering. Leave me a review?? 'But be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it' Cheers!!


End file.
